


Daddy's Little Girl pt. 9

by regina_cordibus_vestris



Series: Daddy's Little Girl [9]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, mob!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_cordibus_vestris/pseuds/regina_cordibus_vestris
Summary: Teaser:“Mam’ step away from him please.” A security guard said to you.“No. I want to talk to Tom Holland, now. And this piece of shit comes too.” You sneered.Tom waved for the guard to bring you and the stranger over.And so a boy with spiked up electric blue hair and a nose piercing was dragged up the steps with your nails digging into his neck and wrist.“you own this place don't you Holland?” You said, your words laced with poison. “So tell me why I had to pull this arse away from the girl who clearly didn’t like what he was doing?”“I-I do, wait who? What girl?” Tom asked very confused.“ME you fucking idiot!” you shouted.





	Daddy's Little Girl pt. 9

_‘I liked the red dress you wore at Othonas’_

It might not be that exact same dress, but it was a red cocktail dress!

Low cut red satin, slim fit, spaghetti straps and fishnets underneath. Even though it didn’t quite match the neckline, you were wearing your last present from Nikos. The necklace made of wooden beads. You were wearing your favorite pair of heels.

When Tom saw them this time, it suddenly clicked for him how lethal they could be. He imagined how easy it would be to poke through someone’s skin with a heel that pointy. He then noticed the faint outline of something bulky around your right thigh. He guessed by the size that it would be a hidden knife. He wondered for a moment, how often you had hidden weapons on your person. The answer to that would prove to be: often.

Tom was wearing a black blazer with a black button-down underneath, Harrison the sidekick was wearing something similar but in grey.

Michael had pulled up in a black limo outside the Holland estate. The three of you slipped in, spending the entire trip to Oxford in silence.

Poppy, Angelica, Daniel and Jared were all standing in the parking lot of the school.

Poppy was wearing a green crop top with high-waisted mom-jeans. Daniel was wearing a purple button-down with large flowers printed on it. Jared was in a white t-shirt and Angelica was wearing a tight fitting off the shoulder black dress. As the four students slipped into the car, Harrison’s eye’s followed Angelica with vague interest; Daniel’s eyes were fixed on Tom.

Michael put on one of your favorite songs and you and Poppy sang along all the way into the city.

When the limo finally stopped, you all slipped out.

“Take your time kids! And call if you need me!” Michael said with the window rolled down.

“He gets paid by the hour” you giggled to Poppy.

Tom waived him off and headed down a street.

You spotted the club immediately, pink light spilling out onto the street and a huge ass line.

Jared, Angelica, Daniel and Poppy all stopped at the end of the line, but Harrison, Tom and you had continued.

“Guys! The queue starts here!” Poppy yelled to you.

“Not for me, come along you four!” Tom smiled. “I own this club”

The students all looked at Tom in awe. You however were having a hard time wiping a smile off of you face.

_Showoff._

You walked all the way up to the front of the line. Tom shook hands with one of the security guards and he let all seven of you in.

“Is Victor in tonight?” Tom asked the security guard.

He nodded.

Tom headed straight for the VIP section where he easily got his hands on a table large enough for all of you.

You sat down on one side with Jared next to you and Poppy next to him. Daniel was at the end of the table. Across from you sat Tom, next to him, Harrison, Angelica had strategically placed herself next to Harrison.

A man came over, he had incredibly large nose, very pointy.

“Tom Holland!” He said in a thick accent. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Am I not allowed to check up on my club?” Tom laughed shaking hands with the man with the large nose.

“Of course” The man turned to the rest of you. “My name is Victor Valdez I am the general manager here, any time you need anything, just come to me. Now! Drinks, what can I get you?”

“Oh let me guess!” you blurted out “Top shelf whisky for the oldies, tequila sunrise for Angelica and Daniel, Cosmo for the valedictorian, a dark beer for the bro and I’ll have a frozen margarita”

“Close honey, I’ll just take the tequila clean, without the fuss” Angelica said. “Other than that I think you were pretty spot on.”

“Oldies?” Harrison the side kick said.

“Yeah you’re 24, by far the oldest ones here” you reasoned.

The club had a pit, the dance floor. Some DJ was at a podium playing, and people were dancing in pastel coloured light. The VIP section was raised a bit, just a couple of steps. You could feel the base from the beat in your chest. It was as if the speakers made the entire building vibrate. Your table was looking down upon the pit, as if it was a show created only four you entertainment. The air was thick. The whole feeling of being here made you excited. You wanted your frozen margarita and you wanted to get drunk, and you wanted to dance. You wanted Daniel to take his bloody eyes off of Tom and go find a nice gay boy in the crowd. You could feel your fingertips tingle in anticipation for what was to come on a Friday night like this. 

A few minutes later the drinks came.

Victor Valdez placed each glass in front of the right person.

Angelica took her two shots and continued conversation with Harrison as if nothing had changed.

Poppy was sipping her drink and discussing with Daniel, apparently trying to convince him that Tom was straight and it wasn’t ‘just because he hadn’t tried the right thing yet’.

“You have a lot of places like this in Aarhus?” Tom asked whilst taking a sip of his whisky.

“Sure do, Daddy owns a couple” you smiled.

“Wait, ya dad owns a night club?” Jared said in surprise. “Sorry, Night club _s_ ”

You nodded.

“Wicked!” Jared said in awe.

You sent Tom a glace.

_Wicked!_

“Daddy has a lot of different businesses,” you said.

“So sorta like Tom?” Jared asked.

“Yes and no.” Tom said. “I deal a lot in politics Mr. Y/L/N does not go near politics”

“What else other than Night Clubs?” Jared asked you.

“Oh he doesn’t really tell me that much, but he helps out other businesses and such…” You wave him off.

“So yo dad helped Tom out and that’s how ya know each other?”

Tom coughed.

“Tom believes it was the other way around, but yes.”

“No,” Tom said pointing a finger at you. “I didn’t want to do business with your father but he forced my hand! This deal wasn’t part of my 10 year plan!”

Somehow that hurt, the frozen margarita wouldn’t tell you why, but it did.

“Well you’re not the only one getting screwed over by daddy with this deal” you spit back. “But why don’t I just spare you the bother?”

You stood up, took Jared’s hand and dragged him off onto the dance floor.

What the hell just happened? Tom was rather confused, he watched you leave dragging that boy after you. That boy was like a golden retriever puppy. Might be adorable, but has a brain the size of a pea and the sex appeal of sandpaper. And he was blond, who even wanted to date a blond boy anyway? And he was so young! 18! Practically a child! What did you even want with a boy that young? And he didn’t know anything about your world- wait, perhaps that’s what you saw in him? No! He wouldn’t be able to help you through your shit. Tom had done that for you, he had helped you. Not this Blondie with no fashion sense! So why did you drag him off and not Tom? Well Tom must have said something wrong! He just had to apologize and you would fall right back into his arms! You would return to his room every night as you had before! You would-

“Soooooo, you and Y/N?” Poppy asked Tom.

“Huh?” Tom looked at Poppy.

“She seemed a bit sad when I asked about you two, is everything okay? I mean, she said it was, but really though? Is it?” Poppy was in full on mom mode.

“I-I-erh…” Tom was very aware of the fact that Harrison was sitting right next to him. “You know, don’t mix business with pleasure, but she lives at my house, we’re bound to run into each other… had to-erhm-had to step back a bit you know? I’m doing business with her father, can’t let it-let it compromise my integrity”

Poppy nodded suspiciously.

“Don’t want my other business partners thinking I’ve got a soft spot for the Y/L/Ns… that the Y/L/Ns get any advantages…” Tom tried.

Poppy seemed to accept that for now and moved on to other topics.

Half an ear on the conversation, Tom looked out over the pit of people. You weren’t hard to spot. That beautiful long Y/H/C hair spread out behind you as you turned on the spot. That red dress was beautiful. That blond boy Jared was just standing, swaying a bit whilst you were dancing around him, flaunting your talent for movement. Tom could see every muscle of your body working. He could see the lion again. The lion he had seen at Othonas. Some of your movements seemed less like dance and more like combat. With sharp edges and flexed muscles. A lion in a red dress. Beautiful and dangerous. Tom could feel the base from the beat, his chest vibrating in time with the upbeat music. Neon blue light flushed over the crowed making your dress look purple. Jared’s eyes followed you around him greedily. Without noticing, Tom clenched his fist as heat rose in him. That stupid, dazed smirk on Jared’s face… Tom wanted to wipe it clean off. Little piece of shit… spoiled brat who probably had a perfect life with no hard times ever, just sunshine and daisies. You deserved so much better than this pea brain!

“Are you sure everything is okay?” Poppy whispered to Tom. “You look like you wanna kill someone…”

“I what?” Tom looked at the mousy haired girl.

Poppy was plain. Nice and clean but plain. She didn’t have what you had. She didn’t have your energy and determination or stubbornness. Her eyes were soft brown and her nose tiny and a bit crocket. Tom guessed that she probably broke it once. Her hair was flat and thin.

“I mean if someone I had my eye out for were dancing like that with some boy, I’d be pretty jealous myself.” Poppy whispered so low that only Tom could hear.

Suddenly someone screamed.

Harrison and Angelica looked around in confusion as Poppy and Tom both turned towards the sound.

It came from the pit. There you were, very clearly the lion. Holding some man’s arm behind his back as the other was around his neck.

“Mam’ step away from him please.” A security guard said to you.

“No. I want to talk to Tom Holland, now. And this piece of shit comes too.” You sneered.

Tom couldn’t hear what was going on in the pit, but when the security guard looked up at him, he waved for him to bring you and the stranger up to the VIP section.

And so a boy with spiked up electric blue hair and a nose piercing was dragged up the steps to the VIP section with your nails digging into his neck and wrist.

“It’s your club isn’t it Holland?” You said, your words laced with poison. “So tell me why _I_ had to pull this arse away from the girl who clearly didn’t like what he was doing?”

“It-It is, wait who? What girl?” Tom asked very confused.

“ _ME_ you fucking idiot!” you shouted, pushing the blue haired man away from you so he hit the floor.

A fire was lit behind Tom’s eyes. Slowly he let his eyes fall on the man. He looked like a frightened little kid. For some reason he looked at Tom, that seemed a bit odd. Why not look at you? You were the one who pushed back against him. Perhaps he knew who Tom Holland _really_ was? Perhaps he just thought that men were more dangerous than women?

“Victor, would you mind escorting this man out through the south-west entrance?” Tom said in a cold voice.

That’s when you noticed that people had begun accumulating around you, people had even stopped dancing in the pit, they were all looking up at the VIP section. Harrison had left Angelica to stand next Tom. Angelica had found Jared and Poppy and they were all standing together in the background swaying a bit.

Victor grabbed the collar of the blue haired man and dragged him off.

You locked eyes with Tom.

The fire behind his eyes died down as well as the fire in your heart. You just looked at each other, jaws clenched tight. Neither of you moved. Harrison and the security guards started pushing people back, making them leave. In the end, Jared and Poppy decided to leave the club and go home. Harrison called Michael so he could drive them. And neither you nor Tom had moved.

Silent words were passing between you.

_If I told Daddy about this-_

_You wouldn’t!_

_Why wouldn’t I? huh?_

_Because you don’t want him to know!_

_Why not?_

_You don’t want to leave this place!_

_I…_

_Common Y/N you can’t deny this?! We both feel this!_ I _am the reason you don’t want to leave, and you know it!_

You blinked, surrender.

_I don’t._

_God damn it Y/N! We can’t keep dancing around it like this!_

_Watch me!_

Tom looked away.

“Come with me.” Tom said out loud.

You followed him away. The VIP section had a long wooden bar with leather bar chairs. At the end of the bar, Tom went through a door labeled ‘staff only’ there was a stark difference. The club had been dimly lit with the flashes of blue and purple from the pit, but this hallway was brightly lit and had white walls. Tom then walked down the hall for a bit and found a door labeled ‘GM only’ he opened this door as well. On the other side was a staircase. You both walked down it. At the end stood Victor.

“All ready for you boss.”

Tom nodded and walked past Victor.

You then saw the door. It was a metal door with a glass window in it. Through that window you could see the very scared looking man with the blue hair. He was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands.

“If you want to, he’s all yours.” Tom said.

You looked at him. His features were unreadable right now. No emotion was seen on his face.

“No thank you.” You said and Tom turned to you in surprise. “If I had to beat up every boy who did shit like that, I’d never be done.”

Tom clenched his jaw.

“Fine, I’ll have Victor deal with it. But I will create a file on him regardless. In case you ever need a new punching bag.” Tom looked back at the boy in the room. He suddenly felt a strange urge to go in there himself, but he held back.

“I need a drink…” you said. “A strong one.”

“Me too.” Tom muttered.

As you walked back up stairs, you heard the sound of Victor entering the room with the metal door.

The music in the club seemed almost dulled. Like someone had put blankets the speakers. You and Tom sat down at the bar. Daniel, Harrison and Angelica were nowhere to be seen. For a while you and tom just sat next to each other, drinking. But something was nagging you, so you spoke first.

“Why did you do all that shit?” you asked. “I mean, whenever something sketchy happens around you, it makes it easier for you to be caught, so why risk it?”

“We have a policy about shit like that here” he said.

“Really? You do?”

“Yeah, but it’s fairly new”

“How new?”

“I just created it”

You locked eyes. You understood that it was Tom’s way of saying ‘I ain’t sure why’

A moment passed where the two of you just sipped your drinks.

“My family is bringing the dog home next weekend. Just so you know…” Tom said.

“I’ve always been more of a cat person actually” you shrugged. “Don’t get me wrong, dogs are cute ‘n all I just prefer cats”

Tom looked at you.

“I think my father prefers cats over dogs too.” He whispered. “I have a theory that that’s the reason he was so much better at this than I am. I’m too soft.”

You looked over at Tom. He was staring down his glass.

“Tom, I’ve read your fathers file you know, and yours. Both were written through daddy’s eyes. Your dad was tough and ruthless, a loner who didn’t do well with others. He’d rather fight his way out of trouble.” Your eyes locked with Tom’s. “You, on the other hand, you’re a team player. You do deals. You’re sneaky. You’re smarter.”

Tom shook his head.

“Think about it, witch Holland has Greece at his beg and call?” you nudged him. “Witch Holland knows the weak spot on one of Europe’s youngest and most well trained spies?”

“Weak spot? You don’t have any weak spots” he crinkled up his nose.

You leaned in close to him and whispered so low only he could hear.

“No one, not even daddy has ever seen me cry”

Tom looked at you. With the rush of the alcohol, you looked more stunning than ever, and still, he was able to just step back and admire you from afar. He had no desire to kiss you, he just wanted to look at you and listen to your voice as you spoke.

“You fuck me up because you confuse me on where I should have my loyalty.” you whispered. 

“Mine is with my family, the people I love.”

“Yeah, but I don’t have shit like that”

“Well fuck that then. You decide where to put your loyalty.” Tom raised his glass. “I chose Haz all those years ago, and he learned about the business before me, and yet he stayed, and so did my loyalty.”

“I’ve never had a friend who knew about my background.”

“It’s okay, Haz will come around eventually, he’ll see how kind you are and he’ll be your friend.”

“And you?”

“Y/N, you know that answer… I don’t want to be your friend.”

For a moment you sat in silence.

“Demitri once said that he’d wait for me,” you stated. “That no matter what, when I was ready he’d be there.”

“Demitri was a piece of shit.” Tom said taking a swig of his drink.

You studied Tom’s face for a moment, the curve of his face. His skin looked really smooth, like he had shaved right before leaving this evening. His jaw was clenched tight.

“He wasn’t when we were young.” You said softly, and Tom glanced over at you. “He was in love with me, he asked me to run away with him. I wanted to, I really did. But I was too scared of daddy to do it.”

There was a moments silence in which Tom looked at you in awe at this information. Demitri was your first love? you were gonna run away if it hadn't been for your father?

“I’m still afraid of that man, that awful human being.” You took a large swig of your drink.

“I was afraid of my dad too.” Tom said; his words startled you. “Especially after I was told about the business, he groomed me to be hard as rock, to have no emotions. He never wanted me to show any weakness, so he intimidated me. He made me watch all sorts of horrors and gore; he took me with him, making deals. I hated it, so much. But then my mum became sick. I was fifteen, Harry and Sam were twelve and little Pads, he was only seven. It was like it unlocked some other side of my dad. He let his second in command take over for a while, whilst he spent his time with us. He- suddenly he was our dad, not my boss. My mum recovered and she’s all good now, but it gave my dad a real scare. He wasn’t as bad anymore. He’s kind now, it’s only every once in a while that the old mobster shines through.”

You took his hand, letting your fingers slide in between his.

“What a pair of cowards we are.” You whispered.

Tom looked from your intertwined hands up to you.

“Y/N… Fear doesn’t make you a coward” he suddenly sounded sober, like this thought is one he had had for a long time. “Inability to act because of your fear makes you a coward. But the fear itself doesn’t, fear is a natural human emotion, we all feel it.”

You looked at him for what seemed like a long time. His being was intoxicating. The way his soul was ever so present on the other side of his pupils, dragging you closer, drawing you in. The way his steady breath felt like how your mothers lullaby sounded. How his presence made you slide into an oblivious state where none of you were caught up in anything greater, you were just a pair of young adults. The world seemed to bend and blur around him, as if he commanded the attention of nature itself. The curve of his face seemed perfect in this moment. The way it ever so smoothly transitioned from jaw to chin, from chin to neck.  His words were strong, like a rock you could lean against. He must have thought about them for a long time, they must have gotten him through a lot of rough patches. You had no idea what to answer.

“Thank you” you whispered, for that was all you were capable of in this moment.

“Any time Merida” he smiled giving your hand a gentle squeeze.

_Merida._

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that not every detail about the real people in this story may be correct. This is an Alternate Universe after all <3 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!   
> <3


End file.
